Conventional flat panel slot luminaires (hereinafter ‘conventional slot luminaire’) are typically backlit, i.e., a lens or a diffuser panel of the luminaire is illuminated from behind by a light source. One constraint with backlit conventional slot luminaires is there are limits to the minimum achievable thickness of the luminaire because there needs to be some space between the light source and the lens or diffuser to provide even illumination from the luminaire without prominent areas that are brighter (known as hot spots) than other areas. The addition of drivers and other such electronic components (e.g., ballast) to the conventional slot luminaires further increases a combined thickness of the conventional slot luminaires. The combined thickness of the conventional slot luminaires, i.e., the thickness of the conventional flat panel slot luminaires with the drivers or other such electronic components may be larger than a width of an aperture of a recess installation structure, e.g., T-grid aperture, through which the conventional slot luminaires are to be inserted for installation (e.g., recessed installation), which inhibits the ability to insert and install the conventional slot luminaires from underneath and through the aperture. Therefore, the conventional slot luminaires have to be installed from above the recess installation structure which may be inconvenient and time-intensive.
For example, to install a conventional slot luminaire in a T-grid frame, an installer may have to remove a drop ceiling panel that is adjacent to an aperture defined by the T-grid frame in which the conventional slot luminaire is to be installed. Removing the drop panel ceiling adjacent the aperture creates an opening that is large enough to pass the conventional slot luminaire therethrough. After removing the drop ceiling panel, in said example, the installer has to insert the conventional slot luminaire through the opening that is adjacent the aperture defined by the T-grid frame, position the conventional slot luminaire above the aperture defined by the T-grid frame, install the conventional slot luminaire in the T-grid frame from above the frame, and return the drop ceiling panel to its position adjacent the aperture.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.